Golden Archer
by DarkElucidator
Summary: Gaius Aurelius Canus, a student. The self-proclaimed laziest idiot in Remnant. Attending Beacon. What could POSSIBLY go wrong? [Full OC bio in profile]
1. Prologue

This fic is based on my somewhat unoriginal OC whose info can be found on my profile. Also, my first fic.

 **NOW ON WITH THE EXECUTION**

* * *

 **Unnamed clearing outside the Kingdom of Vale**

'How the hell did I end up in this kind of situation?' Aurelius thought while fighting Grimm, 'Although, I can see some of it is my fault…'

* * *

 **8 hours ago**

"NO!"

"Come on, I really want to go outside! Please?"

"You know your mother gets worried when you're out of our sight, and her fears are not unfounded! You going to Beacon is another thing entirely!"

"Ugh, Dad! That incident happened a whole decade ago! I can handle myself!"

In a two-story house near the walls, two voices can be heard arguing.

"It's not that you can't handle yourself, your mother was worried sick when you disappeared that day! Especially when we found you-"

"I'M HOOOOOME…AND HUNGRYYYY!"

"We'll continue this after we feed your mother."

"…Fine."

* * *

 **Present time**

'Well, considering I snuck out and wandered outside the kingdom…yeah, it's my fault. Better finish this up.'

Aurelius took down the last Beowulf and surveyed the battlefield. Beowulf corpses littered the clearing, with Ursa here and there. A couple of Nevermores were still in the sky…

'Probably need to take those down...' Aurelius stored his weapons away, taking out Aureus Arcus and smashing the hilts together. The blades shifted to form a bow. He pushed his Aura into Aureus and a line went down from the top of the strange weapon. The archer focused his Aura to form an arrow and notched (?) it. Taking careful aim, he released it. He repeated this forty times within a minute, twenty arrows for each Nevermore. His targets fell outside a nearby cave, waking up a giant Deathstalker.

"Fucking seriously? For fuck's sake, COME ON!" Aurelius raged at the possibility of such a thing happening.

"I REALLY need to wrap this up…alrighty then."

He pushed as much of his Aura as he dared into the sky and his bow, which, considering the size of his reserves, is a pretty damn big amount. He notched one of his special arrows and fired. His arrow, as it got closer to his target, dispersed into several motes of light and circled the Deathstalker. All of a sudden, a humongous sword of light just _slammed_ on the top of the Grimm, utterly destroying it.

"Well, that's that, better…get…home…shiiiieet…my parents are gonna be pissed, that's for sure." Aurelius said to himself, dreading the moment he got home. As he found out, it was worse.

* * *

 **Canus household, an hour later**

"YOU WENT WHERE?!" "YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Easy there, easy! I was only gone for a couple of hours!"

" 'Couple of hours'? 'COUPLE OF HOURS'?! YOU CALL A THIRD OF THE DAY A 'COUPLE OF HOURS'?! YOU'RE LUCKY YOU'RE GOING TO BEACON IN A FEW DAYS, OTHERWISE YOU'D BE GROUNDED FOR AT LEAST A YEAR!"

"Hun, calm down. Shouting doesn't solve anything. However, I must say this is uncharacteristic of you son. Care to explain?"

"I was excited and too hopped up on adrenaline, seeing as I'm going to Beacon! BEACON, I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

"IF I DIDN'T KNOW ANY BETTER, I'D SAY THIS WAS YOUR FATHER'S INFLUENCE!"

"HEY! When did I come into this?!"

…Another typical night.

* * *

Aaaaaand that's it, for a chapter that I made within 2 hours. Chapter 1 is going to come…when I feel like it. Also, my OC appears in the fic "Team RCWY" by SmallTownGamer! GO CHECK IT OUT! PEACE!


	2. Chapter 1

After I realized I didn't have any idea what to do on the five days between my original prologue and Beacon, I decided, SKIP. FUCKING SKIP THAT FUCKING SHIT. GODDAMN (Well, that, or several Noodle Incidents). …Fuck it. (Note, no Jaune here.)

 **ON WITH THE EXECUTION**

* * *

 **Landing Pad, Beacon Academy**

An hour after most of the students disembarked from the Bullhead, no one noticed a lone figure that finally left the airship. This one had longer than average blonde hair, sharp golden eyes behind glasses and twin swords holstered on his back. He stretched.

"Fuck! I fell asleep! WHY THE HELL DID NO ONE WAKE ME UP?!" He shouted. He wandered for a while.

"Mr. Canus." A voice called out.

Aurelius looked in the direction of the voice. There stood two people he recognized as Glynda Goodwitch and Ozpin. He forgot Ozpin's last name? First? ...Yes, he did. Anyway...

"Oh hey there professors! What can I do for you?" He sheepishly grinned.

"Mr. Canus, you missed the introduction. What were you doing that required you to miss the introduction?" Glynda (or should that be Professor Goodwitch? Better be formal.) asked.

"...I fell asleep." Aurelius admitted.

"This better not happen again. Understood?" She glared.

"YES MA'AM!" He shouted. _'DAMN, THAT GLARE WAS REALLY FUCKING SCARY!'_

"Good. Go to the ballroom. Everyone else is gathered there." She then turned and left. Ozpin took a sip from his mug and followed her. Aurelius took a breath.

"Well, better go see this ballroom."

As he took a few steps forward, he stumbled. _'Was that crack supposed to be there? It looks to smooth to just be a crack. Someone must have stabbed something here.'_ he mused.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ruby sneezed.

* * *

-TIMESKIIIIIIP-

* * *

 **Ballroom, Night**

After a few hours of wandering some more, Aurelius finally arrived at the ballroom. _'FINALLY! I FOUND IT! NOW FOR SLEEP!'_

Seeing as everyone else were decked out in their sleepwear, he decided to change in the bathrooms. He then pulled out supplies from the pocket dimension he calls 'Hammerspace', after which he changed into his nightwear that only consisted of a pair of shorts. He left the bathroom.

 **Meanwhile...**

"It's like a biiiiiiig slumber party!" Yang crashed into the sleeping bag next to Ruby.

"Pretty sure Dad wouldn't approve of all the boys, though." Ruby remarked.

"I know I do..." Yang purred.

Just then, Aurelius passed into and out of her line of sight.

"Hey sis, didya see that guy? I wonder where the scars on his back are from..." wondered Yang.

"Yang, you know it's kinda rude to ask!"

"Maybe I'll ask him tomorrow..." Yang grinned. "Okay! Tomorrow it is! Anyway...what are you doing?"

"A letter to the gang back at Signal..."

* * *

-TIMESKIIIIIIP-

* * *

 **Beacon Cliffs, Beacon Academy**

"For years, you have been trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin began.

 _'Ugh, this is sooooo booooring! BEGIN ALREADY OR SOMETHING!'_ Aurelius' thoughts were somewhat like this.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates…" Glynda looked around. "Today."

"What? Awww..." Ruby complained.

Something clicked under Aurelius. _'What's that noise? Eh, it's probably nothi-'_ The launchpad activated. "-IIING! WHAT IS GOING OOOOOON?!"

Glynda allowed a small smile to appear on her face. _'Serves him right for being late.'_ "Please inform him later if you see him that that was his punishment for being late. Oh, and the objectives for initiation."

The remaining students shivered.

Ozpin merely continued his briefing.

* * *

A.N. That was it...I think.


End file.
